


Sunset

by Artemis2006



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis2006/pseuds/Artemis2006
Summary: Its been a hot minute since I posted anything or even wrote but I had to do this little one-off. Please be kind.
Relationships: Keyleth/Vax'ildan (Critical Role), Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia, Scanlan Shorthalt/Pike Trickfoot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rough first draft but still super cute

Keyleth, archdruid of the air Ashari, sat beneath her Raven Tree in Zephra watching as the sun set on the horizon, her grey hair being gently tossed about by the ever present breezes around the mountain village. She smiled as a few children ran past, waving to her as they did. They were just a handful of hundreds of children she had helped raise over the years spent in her village. She was nearly 1015 years old now and she had been Auntie Kiki to them all. She had ruled her tribe with wisdom and compassion and the time had finally come for the next young upstart to take on the mantle of Voice of the Tempest.

The ceremony had been beautiful and reminded her much of her own ceremony so long ago. It reminded her of a time when her family had been whole and happy and safe. She had outlived them all, as she knew she would. Grog had been first. They all knew he would be. He died a warriors death, doing what he loved most. Percy had gone after. He was only human after all. He and Vex had a wonderful life together in Whitestone and his grandchildren's grand children still came to visit when they weren'f off in the world being a De Rolo. Tarion had been next, passing up Percy by only a few years. He had done himself and family name proud in the end. Vex follwed half a century later. Keyleth had been there to say goodbye and Vex had promised to tell her brother that his Kiki still loved him. Pike and Scanlan made it to 400 and gone together, hand in hand in their rocking chairs. Each loss had been sad but a lesson learned but she made sure each new generation knew the tale of Vox Machina. Now it was her turn at last.

A cawing sound overhead made Keyleth look up. On a low hanging branch sat her friend, the large raven that visited every day. She smiled at him and got to her feet. She held out her arm and he flew to her, landing with ease on her forearm. She scritched him under his chin and he cackled in enjoyment. All of the other ravens she had spoken with over the years but she could never quite bring herself to do so with this one. Now though, she took a breath and steeled herself against disappointment, letting her power flow to the bird she said "My time has come. Have I done enough my love?"

For a moment she heard nothing then a voice in her heart whispered "I'm waiting for you, always."

Tears flowed down Keyleth's cheek and she whispered "I can't wait to see you again." Letting the spell fade, the raven took flight. She watched him go for a moment then turned her attention on the tree.

Movement off to the side caught her eye and she looked to see the new Tempest emerge from her house. She was a half-orc with long black hair she kept in tight braids. Her trials had been hard won and she had returned to the village much wiser. Keyleth saw a lot of herself in the young woman. Sunida would be a fine leader for the Ashari. The Half-Orc took in Keyleth's appearance and her brow furrowed in slight concern then realization hit followed by a hint of sadness. Keyleth smiled reassuringly and Sunida nodded then set about her business. 

After a moment Keyleth turned back to the tree and reached out a hand. A gentle sleepy voice rang in her mind "Hey Kiki."

It always made her smile, this tree's sire had done the same. She brushed the bark "My time has come. Are you ready?"

"Yeah Kiki. Sorry to see you go," the tree said in its usual chill tone.

She smiled softly and let the spell drop. She took one last look around the village that had been her home for so long the reached out and touched the tree once more. It split open and she stepped inside turning around to see the sun disappear below the horizon. Darkness swallowed her and she was alone. 

A pin prick of light appeared in the darkness and she heard whispers carrying to her that she could not quite understand. She moved towards it and as it grew in size she noticed her footsteps echoed slightly and she looked around.

The white porcelain mask of the Raven Queen shone in the darkness, her long dark hair wavy and falling past her shoulders. In her younger days Keyleth would have been furious to see her but she had learned to accept that the Raven Queen served a purpose. Keyleth nodded in respect.

"Welcome at last, Keyleth of the Air Ashari. We've been expecting you," she said softly, stepping aside to reveal a masked figure dressed in familiar armor, ringed in feathers and a strange bone like growth on his shoulder. 

Keyleth took a step towards him then stopped. The figure looked up at the Raven Queen and cocked his head in a silent question. Her mask shifted slightly to a small smile and she nodded. The figure removed his own mask and dropped it, revealing the familiar face of Vax'ildan. He smiled his goofy half smile and began moving towards her. As he did his armor fell away to reveal a plain black robe and Keyleth looked past him to see it hovering next to the Raven Queen. She would be sure to pass it on to her new champion when the time was right.

Vax ran to Keyleth and they embraced for the first time in nearly a thousand years. He was warm to the touch and delightfully solid in a way she had been prepared for him not to be. He lifted her chin and brushed a lock of hair from her face which Keyleth was amused to see had turned red once more. He leaned down and kissed her. When he released her again he smiled "You took your time, my love."

Keyleth sniffled "I promised you, didn't I?"

He nodded "That you did. Come, the others are waiting." Hand in hand they walked into the sunlight and found themselves in the green lands of Elysium facing a large house. Keyleth smiled as tears filled her eyes when she saw Scanlan playing a lute and teasing a laughing Grog. Vex was putting Pike's hair in buns on her head while Percy looked on, a soft smile on his face. She was home and her family was whole and safe.


End file.
